princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Day
Love Day is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Love Day is the Zootopian answer to Valentine's Day. Nick and Judy celebrate where he first proposed to her. This was my first ever Zootopia story, written before the film even came out. I have modified it to work with my 2.0 continuity. Camows are a fictional farm animal I made up. Story Nick and Judy had recently gotten married. It had been the most wondrous day in their lives. Since then, they had also found a nice little apartment in downtown Zootopia. Early one morning, Nick's eyes opened. He looked at the clock, which read 6:45. Good, he thought to himself. Today was the holiday of Love Day, which celebrated love in all its wondrous forms. This was their first Love Day as a married couple. He then looked at Judy, who was still sound asleep. "Sleep tight, Cottontail. I will be back shortly," he said. Picking up the clothes he had laid out the night before after they had gotten back from the event they had attended last night together, a massive festival that was an annual tradition in Zootopia and held each year at about this time, he left the room, gently closing their room's door behind him. Getting dressed, he went out to the parking lot, got into his car and left. "Wondrous surprise, here I come," he said. They had chosen their current neighborhood because of the closeness of many conveniences, including a large grocery store, clothing stores, department stores like Targoat and a Good Buy electronic store location and more. Pulling into a parking spot, Nick turned off the car and got out. The store was massive for a grocery store, boasting a huge entertainment and electronics section and even its own quick-service restaurant. Nick headed for the flower department. "A dozen red roses. They're under the name Nick Wilde," he said. The clerk working the department, a pretty female cheetah who was about twenty-three years old, smiled. "I will get them for you," she said. The cheetah left for a moment, returning a short instant later with the flowers. Nick smiled. They were beautiful, just like his wife. Nick took them, headed to the bakery and picked up a large slice of carrot cake perfect for the two of them to share. Paying for his items, he went to the car. After tightly strapping in the flowers and placing the carrot cake in the front seat, he drove back home. Parking in the lot, he got his items and entered the apartment. Nick set the flowers in a prominent place and the cake on the kitchen counter, he sat on the couch, turned on the TV and waited. Soon enough, Judy woke up and emerged from their room. "Good morning, cottontail," he told her, gesturing to the flowers. Judy's heart began to beat quickly. "Oh Nick, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed, jumping up onto the couch, hugging him, and then kissing him on his lips deeply. Nick returned the kiss just as deeply. "The flowers aren't the end of it. I got us carrot cake to share," he said, getting up and leading her to the kitchen. Judy was all smiles as Nick plated and brought the cake to the table. Using red plastic forks, they ate until it was gone. Following that, they cuddled on the couch and then exchanged cards that they had bought and signed a few days earlier. "This day will only get better. Tonight, We're going to Spots and Stripes Restaurant for dinner," he said. Judy smiled. Spots and Stripes was a fine dining establishment in downtown Zootopia, at the Zootopia Galleria. It was owned by Nick's parents. Nick had also proposed to her there Nick and Judy spent the day together hanging out and going to see a romantic comedy at the movies. After that, they went home, got dressed and headed to the Zootopia Galleria. It was massive, so much more than a shopping mall. It had its own indoor ice skating rink and even a large hotel. Judy looked around for a long moment at the shoppers, many of them couples. Once inside, they gave their name and waited. Judy looked around. It was a beautiful restaurant, with a dimly lit interior. Animals of all species went about the business of cooking, serving, ordering and eating. Before long, the moment was right. "Wilde, party of two," said the she-wolf hostess. A panda waiter led them to their table. They were seated. They got their drinks and then ordered: Nick got the camow steak and mashed potatoes, while Judy got the carrot casserole from the herbivore section of the menu. For dessert, Nick got creme brulee and Judy got carrot cake. It was the most wondrous evening of their lives. "Happy Love Day, Nick," she said. Nick picked up Judy and held her so that she was close to his face. "Happy Love Day, Cottontail," he said. He then kissed her before putting her down. They walked out, heading home. They would never forget this Love Day. Category:Holiday stories Category:Romance Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where only Nick and Judy appear Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Non-canon fics